Red Snow
by yukina-u
Summary: Temari y Kankuro han muerto y de ese homicidio el presunto asesino es su hermano Gaara. Pero él no ha sido, alguien le ha tendido una trampa. Toda la aldea de la arena le quiere muerto y casi lo consiguen, Gaara huye ensangrentado por el desierto, donde una misteriosa joven lo recoge. [Gaara x Original]
1. Chapter 1

Basada en el manga/anime Naruto, la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1:

[POV'S Itami]

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba aíslada de todo aquello que llamaban civilización? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Fui críada por un padre, bueno padre, mejor dicho, un pedazo de carne alcoholíco que maltrataba a su hija para ahogar sus penas, un perro tenía mas honor que esa escoria. Ni una palabra amable, jamás, todos en esa pequeña villa me miraban por encima del hombro con desprecio, las malas lenguas decían que mi padre en un ataque de alcoholismo mató a mi madre cuando yo tenía apenas unos meses.

No quería creerlo así que mi mente ya sabía que fue un arranque por culpa del alcohol y que no fue pensado, y que, lo estaba lamentando a cada segundo de su existencia. Pero yo, yo no había matado a nadie, yo estaba sola, completamente sola ¿Porque nadie me aceptaba? ¿Porque se burlaban de mi personas que no conocía de nada? ¿Porque? ¿Que les hice yo?

Con doce años, mi padre ya tenía severos problemas psicológicos, había enloquecido por culpa de las neuronas que el alcohol le quitó y una noche, intentó forzarme llamandome por el nombre de mi madre, realmente él creía que yo era ella. Por suerte, logré escapar dandole un botellazo en la cabeza, tomé cuatro cosas y su dinero y me marché de casa para jamás regresar.

Ahora, cuatro años después de eso, vivo en una pequeña casa en un oasis de un desierto de Suna, tengo lo suficiente para vivir y no necesito mas compañía que mi único amigo, un lobo albino cuyo nombre le puse Yuki. ¿Que hacía un lobo en el desierto? Ni idea, lo encontré de cachorro malherido y lo cuidé, desde entonces no ha querido marcharse de mi lado. ¿Porque Yuki? Porque al ser tan blanco, me recuerda a la nieve, aquello que tan solo he visto en libros pues en el desierto no nieva nunca.

Yuki es mi única familia, no necesito a nadie mas, él no me hace daño, él no me hiere... él no es como mis padres o las viejas del pueblo. Aunque... a veces me siento muy sola. ¿Mi nombre? Me llamo Itami y mi apellido, prefiero no recordarlo a pesar de tener poca importancia en el mundo shinobi.

[POV'S Gaara]

Me han traicionado... alguien me ha traicionado y ha matado a mis hermanos. Temari... Kankuro... ellos dos han... muerto. En la villa oculta de la Arena nadie me quiere, todo mi esfuerzo por ser un Kazekage respetable se ha ido al garete, me acusan a mi de sus asesinatos, ni siquiera Matsuri... Varios shinobis muy experimentados intentaron darme caza, por suerte yo soy fuerte y pude huir aunque... terriblemente malherido. Corrí y corrí, dejandoles atrás, ocultando cada gota de mi sangre debajo de la arena para no dejar rastro.

¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? ¿Con que fin? Ya no importaba, por mucho que dijera volvería a ser rechazado, volvería a ser un monstruo, de nuevo, una bestia que ha matado a personas de su familia, otra vez. ¿Porque llevaré esta marca de amor en mi frente? ¿Porque?

La perdida de sangre y el desgaste personal por haber andado durante horas me tenían agotado, ya no podía caminar mas, ya no más. Caí redondo contra la arena, lo último que vi o sentí fueron un par de pies, no tuve ni aliento para alzar la mirada a ver de quién eran, pero, ya lo sabía, me habían atrapado, este era el fin de Sabaku no Gaara.

Un par de días mas tarde, desperté adolorido, estaba en un extraño lugar que no conocía. Era una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera y hojas de palmera. Me incorporé un poco para ver un enorme lobo blanco que me observaba muy de cerca sin quitarme la mirada de encima, pero al verme en movimiento aulló. La habitación no tenía ningún mueble, tan solo era una habitación con una hoguera central y como cama, varias pieles de animales, en las cuales, estaba yo. Una sombra abrió la rural puerta, y una chica de cabello negro carbón corto y rizado, con los ojos de un color azul cielo apareció acercandose a mi. Era de baja estatura y delgada, pero su rostro tenía unas facciones muy final a juego con su piel tan blanca como porcelana.

Sin mediar palabra me empezó a tocar los vendajes para cambiarmelos, una herida se había abierto y sangraba.

-¿Porque me...?

No terminé mi pregunta que me miró con mala cara, como queriendo decir que me callase, obedecí.

-Eres una molestia. - me dijo – Yuki olió tu sangre y te traje hasta aquí, este oasis esta deshabitado, nadie conoce su paradero así que cuando te marches, como pago, haz como mínimo el callarte y no decirle donde esta esto a nadie.

-Tampoco tengo a quién decirle nada. - dije un tanto molesto por su tono de voz.

Una vez me curó, retiró las vendas sucias para meterlas en agua, en remojo luego saldrían las manchas de sangre mas facilmente. El lobo le lamió la cara y luego me miró con desconfianza.

-¿Eres una fugitiva? - le pregunté.

-No, tan solo soy alguien que quiere vivir en paz, la civilización es malvada.

-¿Malvada?

-Si, lo es. Asesinatos, violaciones, trampas, burlas, descriminación... todas esas cosas que el ser humano llega a hacer y a convertirse por poder, desesperación o placer. No me quiero mezclar con gente así, por eso vivo aquí, aíslada, Yuki es el único el que confío. - dijo acariciando a su mascota.

-Tienes razón, la civilización puede llegar a ser malvada... - dije mirando hacía abajo recordando la muerte de mis hermanos, ¿Como los han podido matar en mi propia casa conmigo dentro y no darme cuenta? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es capaz de algo así?

La joven tocó mi frente, justo en el kanji de amor.

-Tu también has padecido por ella ¿Verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Ironica marca, no crees?

-Si.

Dejó ese contacto.

-Pero no por eso voy a confiar en ti, dejaré que te quedes porque estas malherido.

-Gracias.

-Ya sabes como agradecerme, guardando silencio. Ahora descansa un poco.

Sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas, pero no eran de fabricación casera al igual que el resto de la casa, imagino que irá de vez en cuando a la villa a por algunas cosas. Se separó de mi lado para luego coger una olla y empezar a verter algunos alimentos dentro y cocerlos en la hoguera que había dentro, justo de esta había como una pequeña puerta, ella la abrió y ahora ejercía de chimenea, ingenioso, de este modo en la noche podría cerrarla y no entraría el frío.

Hice caso omiso a lo que me dijo y me levanté, me encontraba bien dentro de la gravedad, sentandome al lado de ese fuego.

-Mi nombre es Itami, recuerdalo porque no me gusta repetir las cosas. - se presentó.

-Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara.

-¿El Kazekage? Ya que te lo inventas al menos di otro nombre mas creíble.

-Es cierto.

Ella me miró detenidamente.

-¿Y que hace el Kazekage aquí, en este lugar malherido?

Le expliqué lo sucedido, si me creía o no, ya en verdad no me importaba demasiado, estaba desmotivado.

-Realmente... ¿Ha ocurrido eso? Es terrible, realmente abobinable y mezquino, por eso no quiero regresar allí.

-Ahora no sé que hacer de ahora en adelante, debo meditarlo con calma.

-Macho, lo tienes jodido – me dijo con franqueza y careciendo de tacto – Tienes dos opciones, o ocultarte e huir o, intentar averiguar quién ha sido y demostrar tu inocencia ante todos. Ambas son arriesgadas, en una jamás recuperarás tu orgullo y en otra, quizás mueras aún mas odiado ¿Cual eliges?

-No lo sé. - dije algo chafado.

Ella removió la comida.

-¿Te gusta el alcohol?

-No.

-La cabaña tiene una gotera y me gustaría construir un banco al lado del lago para descansar, podrías hacerlo tu a cambio de poder quedarte aquí mientras que no sabes que hacer.

-¿Quieres que me quedé?

-No, sigo diciendo que no confío en ti, pero, poco me podrías quitar. A mas, yo no quiero ser tan egoísta como el resto de humanos, sabiendo que si sales de aquí perderás la vida luego no podré dormir y Yuki me torturará con eso. - se justificó.

Quizás no fuera tan mala y ruda como parecía.

-Gracias.

-No me las des, cuando se te curen las heridas te pondré a trabajar como nunca lo has hecho, no creas que te voy a tratar distinto porque hayas sido el Kazekage o tengas un Bijuu en tu interior, esas cosas me importan un rábano ¿Entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras cogía unos bols para poner el guiso dentro, me dió uno a mi, otro lo dejó en el suelo para su lobo y el otro para ella.

Después de una semana, ya me encontraba perfectamente, quizás la joven no supiera ningún jutsu médico, pero sabía que plantas aprovechar de ese oasis para crear remedios caseros. Su mirada desconfiada se había suavizado.

Me dí cuenta de que no le gustaba hablar de si misma, así que yo no le sacaba el tema, no era muy habladora, eso lo tenía en común conmigo, pero creo que la razón era distinta, ella se había acostumbrado a vivir con un lobo, con la expresión de su mirada te lo decía todo.

Se acercó a mi, eran las siete o ocho de la mañana, no lo podía saber con exactitud, aquí no habían relojes.

-Gaara, me voy a la villa a por algunas cosas ¿Te hace falta algo?

-No, estoy bien.

-Bien, normalmente dejo aquí a Yuki para que vigile esto y haga huir a todo aquel que se acerqué, por lo que si ves que se marcha no le grites, así no serás visto, no salgas del oasis. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Esta bien. - dijo para luego acariciar a su lobo, durante estos días había podido ver que ella no le trataba como a una mascota, si no como, a un hermano – Yuki cuida de nuestro hogar y de Gaara en mi ausencia.

-Se cuidarme.

-La primera vez que te vi no lo parecía. Bueno me voy, llegaré a la noche.

-Ten cuidado en el viaje Itami.

-Siempre lo tengo.

Se marchó caminando atravesando la ardiente arena, para no ser shinobi, estaba muy en forma y corría bastante veloz.

-Nos hemos quedado solos – le dije al lobo albino.

Durante todo el día me dediqué a arreglar algunas cosas del oasis, en verdad no se vivía mal en ese lugar, aunque... aún seguía pensando en mis hermanos. ¿Que debería hacer a partir de ahora?

Mientras en otro lugar

Una persona misteriosa reía a carcajadas con una sonrisa malevola, su plan había funcionado a la perfección si no fuera de un pequeño detalle. No había matado a Temari del todo, justo cuando Gaara huyó y poco antes de enterrarla, descubrieron que tenía daños cerebrales que le causaron un coma, pero estaba viva en el hospital, era el único cabo suelto que le quedaba suelto, por lo demás, y si todo salía bajo lo previsto, sería el próximo Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

[POV'S Itami]

Después de un día entero caminando y estando en la villa oculta de la arena, decidí investigar un poco a Gaara, solo para confirmar que no había mentido, todos hablaban barbaridades de él, que si era un sádico sin escrupulos, que si nunca debió ser Kazekage, hice caso omiso a las especulaciones, yo misma sabía lo que eran las malas lenguas. Después de eso y de hacer algunas compras ¿Como ganaba dinero? Fácil, en el oasis hay una roca en el fondo del lago muy rara y cotizada para el empleo de joyas, lo vendo y con eso tengo dinero de sobras.

Después de un largo día regresé a mi hogar, al llegar estaban ellos dos en la casa y con la cena preparada, que gusto. La presencia del shinobi no me molestaba en absoluto, parecía alguien tranquilo y para nada escandaloso, transmitía paz aunque a la vez dolor debido a lo que le había sucedido tan recientemente. Casi se me había olvidado el como era relacionarme con otra persona, bueno en verdad, jamás lo había experimentado si no era por insultos o por el cambio de cosas.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, pero, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Que ocurre?

Me descalcé para andar mas cómoda sentandome a su lado y al de la hoguera para así calentarme el cuerpo, en el desierto las noches eran bastante frías.

-Es sobre tu hermana.

-Te escucho.

-Esta viva, pero ha quedado en coma por el ataque sufrido.

Le miré, parecía aliviado en parte y terriblemente afectado, incluso se le escaparon un par de esas gotas saladas por sus ojos para terminar cayéndo en su mejilla.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, he escuchado los rumores y yo misma he ido al hospital para comprovarlo, tan solo la he visto a través de la ventana, había demasiados shinobis vigilando o husmeando, creen que irás a rematarla por eso montan guardia.

-Debo irme. - dijo levantandose.

-¿Donde vas a ir?

-A verificar que esta bien.

-¿Estas loco? Te estoy diciendo que te estarán buscando, no seas temerario.

-No me importa.

-Gaara, si te atrapan y te condenan a muerte o a lo que sea ¿Como crees que vivirá Temari sabiendo que un hermano esta muerto y el otro también por querer verla cuando estaba enferma? Sé coherente.

Se volvió a sentar poniendo su mano sobre su entrecejo, creo que tratando de pensar.

-No puedo quedarme aquí mas tiempo con los brazos cruzados.

-Si te vas te matarán, aquel que te tendió la trampa lo hará sin contemplaciones, Gaara, no vayas.

-¿Y a ti que mas te da si muero o no? ¿No eras tu la que decías que desconfiabas de mi y que podía hacer l lo que quisiera siempre que no te delate? Estate tranquila no lo haré.

-¡No es eso! ¡No quiero que te maten, idiota! ¿¡Tan difícil es de entender!? - le grité poniendome en pie ahora yo, quizás simplemente porque eso me daba superioridad psicológica al estar mas alta. Le miré a los ojos simplemente, sin decirle nada mas.

De nuevo se volvió a levantar para quedar delante de mi, joder, detesto que sea mas alto que yo.

-No puedo dejar a mi hermana allí, seguro esa persona querrá rematarla.

-¿Quieres que te maten? Adelante, ve, muerete si es lo que quieres. No te necesito para nada, una boca menos para alimentar.

Salí de la cabaña furiosa, dando un terrible portazo, ¿A quién le importa lo que haga? ¡Que se muera si quiere! Él salió pocos segundos mas tarde, intentó tocarme pero le aparté la mano de un golpe dandole la espalda y cruzandome de brazos.

-Itami...

Hice un gruñido para que se callase, me había acostumbrado a hablar solo con Yuki y aún algunos gestos se me quedaban.

-¿Que harías tu en mi lugar?

-Quedarme aquí.

-Piensalo ¿Y si fuera Yuki? ¿Te quedarías aquí sin hacer nada?

-No... no lo haría.

-Entonces deberías comprenderlo.

-¡Pero no quiero que vayas! - le grité dandome la vuelta - ¡No quiero que te maten! ¡No quiero que asesinen a mi primer amigo humano! ¿¡Porque no lo entiendes!? ¡Imbécil! - le empujé para que cayera al suelo, pero él se mantuvo de pie y cogió mis muñecas para evitar un segundo golpe.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a abandonar a mi hermana. Mañana al alba, iré a la villa de la arena, me gustaría por lo menos, irme sin que estes molesta.

Sin decirnos nada mas, me soltó y se fue al tejado a contemplar las estrellas. Que no este molesta dice, no es mas que un capullo. Yuki me lamió la mejilla, tan solo le miré y ambos nos metimos dentro de la cabaña, dormí abrazada a mi lobo albino toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y Gaara se estaba yendo.

-Así que te irás de verdad.

-Si ¿Estas...?

-¿Enfadada? No, por mi como si te parte un rayo en dos.

Si lo estaba.

-Gracias por todo. - se despidió marchandose, no lo podía creer, realmente se estaba marchando.

Golpeé un árbol con todas mis fuerzas, que haga lo que le de la gana, no soy su niñera, no soy su madre, probablemente ni me considere su amiga. Mentira, yo misma sabía que si, y entendía lo que haría, yo también lo haría pero, no quería tener que soportar su muerte y que todos bailaran sobre su tumba alegrandose por ello y creyendo que era un monstruo cuando no lo era.

De nuevo, me volvía a encontrar sola, de nuevo, impotente y solitaria en ese oasis de tristeza que albergaba mi corazón, sabía que moriría si iba hacía allí, lo sabía de sobra.

[POV'S Gaara]

Itami, era una chica con un carácter feroz cuando se enojaba, sabía que no me guardaba rencor y que lo hacía como rabieta, pero aún así, me hubiera gustado marcharme de una mejor manera. Temari... por favor no te mueras antes de que yo llegue, castigaré a ese diablo que se atrevió a haceros eso.

-Matalo, matalo y despedazalo – me decía aquel ser que habitaba en mi interior.

Y quizás esta vez, si encontraba quién era, le hiciera caso. Caminé y unas horas después llegué a los alrededores de la aldea, estaba mas vigilada que de costumbre, maldición. Empecé a pensar la manera de poder entrar pero entonces, de la nada, una dama con una máscara de color naranja apareció cabalgada en un lobo albino enorme, reconocí a la criatura, Yuki, y su propietaría era Itami. ¿Que hacía ella aquí? Corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Alto! - dijo uno de los guardas.

Ella no obedeció, si no que hizo todo lo contrario, el lobo atacó a uno de ellos, haciendo que reinase el caos, empezó a huir a través del desierto y los guardas le siguieron, se que miró por un instante hacía mi antes de proseguir su camino. Me había dejado vía libre, para que pasase sin problemas. Esa Itami... era impredecible.

-Ve con cuidado.. - murmuré al aire antes de adentrarme en la villa.

Con gran sigilo logre inflirtrarme allí y en el hospital. Los guardas se habían ido, se ve que al descanso, cosa que a mi me vino genial. Al entrar en aquella habitación de paredes blancas, me acerqué lentamente hasta la cama donde mi hermana, estaba con algunos aparatos enganchada. Allí tan tranquila, sin la energía y fuerza que tanto le caracterizaba, ese sentimiento doloroso se estaba incrustando en mi pecho nada mas por verla de ese modo.

-Temari, soy yo. - le dije sentandome a su lado mientras le apartaba un mechón de su cabello - Pensé que habías muerto, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que no sea así... no lo sabes bien...

No creo que puede disponer de mucho tiempo, así que no me quise poner sentimental, me uedé un rato a su lado, solo contemplandola y sin decir nada.

-Toda la villa de la arena, me culpa de intentar matarte y... asesinar a Kankuro. Pero no te preocupes, no descansaré hasta acabar con esa persona, yo mismo y con mis propias manos. - le dije con cierto aire de ira, quién le había hecho esto lo pagaría, lo pagaría bien caro.

De pronto escuché un aullido, abrí la ventana y estaba Yuki solo.

-¿Y Itami?

El perro tenía una nota.

"¡Idiota, van a por ti, huye con Yuki ahora mismo! ¡Volveremos mas tarde!"

Tenía una muy mala caligrafía pero logré entenderla.

-Adiós Temari, volveré – me despedí de ella sin saber que me oía o no – Si te despiertas, diles a todos la verdad.

Salí por la ventana a lomos del gran animal, subido encima de él se podía apreciar lo grande que era, parecía un caballo casi. Pero al mismo tiempo, fue muy sigiloso ocultandose como podía de algunos ninjas y personas civiles que había por ahí cerca. Cuando casi estabamos en la salida el lobo se detuvo a oler el ambiente y gruñó.

-¿Que pasa?

Aulló y al no recibir respuesta se puso nervioso.

-¿Es Itami?

Yuki asintió con la cabeza, creo que dudando en ir o no, supongo que ella misma se lo habría prohibido.

-Vamos, ya. Puede estar en apuros. ¡Vamos Yuki! - le ordené.

El albino me obedeció y a toda prisa empezó a correr de nuevo hacía el hospital, entrando por la ventana y rompiendo parte del cristal de la habitación. Abrí mis ojos a mas no poder al ver lo que vi, mi hermana por suerte intacta en su cama, pero... Itami en el suelo malherida con un charco de sangre.

-¡Itami! - grité bajando del lomo del animal para tomarla entre mis brazos, le hice varios golpes en la mejilla para que respondiera, pero no daba señales.

Le tomé el pulso, aún respiraba, pero perdía demasiada sangre, si no lograba parar la emorragia, en unos minutos estaría muerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

De pronto unos tipos al escuchar el jaleo, entraron en la habitación.

-¡Es el Kazekage! ¡La chica que entró solo quería evitar que rematase a su propia hermana!

Fueron a por mi pero creé un muro de arena para no dejarles pasar, subí encima de Yuki con Itami en mis brazos.

-¡Corre Yuki! ¡Hay que volver lo mas rápido posible! ¡Rápido!

Puse a la chica delante mio agarrando del pelo al lobo de los dos costados de la joven para evitar que se cayese y poder aferrarme. Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, corrió a toda prisa, saltando tejados y todo lo que se le pusiera en su camino. Varios ninjas intentaron detenerle, pero el animal era increíblemente veloz en este momento, nadie pudo atraparle. ¿Eso era normal tanta velocidad? No me detuve a pensar en ello, Itami se desangraba y todo por intentar ayudarme.

Cuando les perdimos de vista, miré sus heridas y pude parar el sangrado haciendo presión, la habían clavado algo en su abdomen, un kunai lo mas seguro, pero hasta el fondo. En cuestión de tan solo una hora, llegamos al oasis. Saqué a la chica del lomo del animal, teñido ahora por un color rojizo, para llevarla a la cabaña.

Cogí algunas de sus médicinas y como pude la intenté curar, aún así yo no sabía nada de médicina, hice lo que pude. Esa noche, cogió mucha fiebre, ni siquiera estaba consciente, el lobo y yo no nos separemos de su lado en ningún instante.

-¿Donde...estas...? No, no me...dejes...sola... - dijo la joven en sueños asustada.

Estaba sudando, no se si por la fiebre, por la pesadilla que estaba teniendo o por ambas cosas. Le cambié la venda empapada de su cabeza para refrescarla con agua limpia y fría y colocarla de nuevo a su lado. Tomé su mano.

-Estoy aquí con Yuki. - le dije simplemente.

Estaba acostumbrado a no dormir, pero esa noche, se me hizo especialmente larga y pesada, no quería perder ningun detalle de ella. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso... si tan solo, no me hubiera marchado, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente, la fiebre parecía haberle bajado aunque aún tenía, parecía que se estaba comenzando a estabilizar. Ella por fin abrió los ojos pero débilmente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? - le pregunté aliviado al fin, de ver que estaba mejor.

-Si... - dijo insegura.

Se sorprendió cuando el lobo le lamió la cara.

-¿Necesitas algo? - le pregunté

-No... tan solo... ¿Quién eres? - me preguntó.

-No bromees, me has preocupado – reconocí.

-No bromeo ¿Te conozco de algo? ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Porque este perro es tan grande?

-Itami...

-¿Te llamas Itami?

-No... ese es tu nombre...

-¿Mi nombre? - se preguntó, de repente creo que le dolió la cabeza porque la sujetó con sus manos – No recuerdo... nada... ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿¡Porque estoy herida!? ¿¡Porque no me acuerdo de nada!? - preguntó nerviosa.

-Calmate, Itami. No te preocupes, yo te lo explicaré todo.

Había perdido la memoria, no se reconocía ni a si misma... ni siquiera a Yuki, ni a mi... El exceso de perdida de sangre o el golpe al caer al suelo durante su pelea ha tenido que afectarle en el cerebro. Ahora, no puedo dejarla sola, ¿Quién ha podido atacarla? ¿Será el mismo que mató a mi hermano y lo intentó con Temari?

No había momentos para cuestionarse nada, no lo recordaba. Le expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido desde que nos conocimos.

-Así que... yo vivo aquí con este lobo – miro al animal y lo acarició en su mejilla – Lo siento bonito, no puedo acordarme de ti. - Yuki agachó su cabeza para refregar su frente en la cara de la chica con un gesto cariñoso. Luego ella me miró a mi – Y, siento no acordarme de ti, seguro que eramos amigos, pero...

-No te fuerces, si lo haces te causarás mas daño y tardarás mas en recordarlo, por ahora, habrá que descansar.

-Si.

Le ayudé a cambiarse los vendajes, algo avergonzado de tener que verla en sujetador, pero era solo por necesidad, no podría hacerlo sola. Y luego la ayudé a acostarla sobre las cálidas pieles, cubriendola con una de ellas.

-Descansa yo haré una sopa para que te reconforte.

-Gaara...

-¿Si?

-Gracias, gracias por ayudarme, ¿Sabes? Aunque tengas un bijuu, cosa que he de reconocer es algo terrorifico, no me importa, pareces alguien bueno y me alegro de haberte conocido, aunque no lo recuerde – dijo con una tranquila sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, quizás porque no recordaba su pasado ni lo que le atormentaba, su expresión estaba mas relajado, parecía otra persona sin ser tan desconfiada, no era como ella, parecía frágil y tan solo quería protegerla.

Le hice la comida sin responerle, estube un poco mas callado de lo habitual, en cambio Itami no dejaba de preguntarme cosas, curiosa por saber mas de si misma. Aunque era raro verla tan abierta a hablar y a relacionarse, por otro lado, también era agradable.

-Nee, Gaara ¿Somos pareja? - me preguntó haciendo que me atragantase el caldo de la sopa que acababa de ingerir.

-No... ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Hombre, vivimos los dos sola en un oasis aislados, con una sola cama donde dormir y tu me tratas con tanto cuidado.. que hombre, da que pensar. Si lo somos dimelo no te preocupes, podría intentar adaptarme, aunque el sexo tendría que esperar a que recordase, tendrías que entenderlo. ¿Llegamos a tanto?

-No teníamos una relación así... - dije ruborizado.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Ni un poco siquiera?

-No.

-Mmm... que tonta.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque eres un chico muy agradable, viviendo en el mismo techo, se me hace raro que no haya nada pienso que debo ser muy tonta para no hacer nada, seguro que tengo distinta forma de actuar con memoria.

-Si, bastante diferente... no sabes cuanto.

-Me lo imagino, lamento confundirte e incomodarte.

Durante un par de días ella se recuperó por completo físicamente, quedando tan solo la marca de los puntos que tuve que hacerle en la herida. Pero psiquicamente, no habían progresos, parecía estancada.

-Gaara – me dijo ella. - ¿En que estas pensando?

-En nada ¿Y tu?

-En saber que piensas lógicamente – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque quieres saberlo?

-¿Necesito un motivo para tener curiosidad?

-No necesariamente.

Se estiró sobre el banco en el que estabamos sentados al lado del lago, apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo con total confianza, gesto que me tomó por sorpresa pero que no rechacé en absoluto.

-Tengo sueño ¿No te molesto así verdad?

-¿Te apartarías si así fuera?

-No, realmente no lo haría – dijo divertida.

Tenerla así de, como decirlo, alegre, esa era la palabra, hacía que me sintiera reconfortado, jamás nadie había sido tan atento conmigo, y eso era mucho decir debido a las circunstancias. No tardó mucho rato en dormirse, empecé a acariciarle la cabeza. ¿Que le habrá ocurrido para volverse tan desconfiada y tan alerta? Jamás ha querido hablar sobre ello, ahora he podido comprobar que en verdad es alguien amable. Yuki estaba en otro lugar cazando conejos.

De pronto, su entrecejo se torció empezando a sudar, creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-No... papá...detente...

¿Papá? Iba a despertarla pero decidí no hacerlo, estaba empezando a recordar.

-Papá... no... bebas mas... no hagas eso...no...

De pronto se levantó de golpe, logré esquivar su frente de puro milagro. Me miró y se apartó un poco, puso sus manos sobre su rostro, cubriéndoselo.

-¿Que ocurre? - le pregunté

-He recordado algo... mi padre, él era un borracho, él... me pegaba fuerte, me insultaba y... las personas de la calle, me ignoraban, estaba siendo rechazada por todos... sin amigos... sin nadie a quién acudir... ha sido horrible, ha sido horrible Gaara... no quiero volver a revivirlo, quiero olvidarlo de nuevo...

Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi torso, la acaricie despacio. Empezó a contarme cosas de su padre, cosas horrible, incluso le intentó forzar a... tener sexo, dios, que asqueroso. Normal que huyera de casa, normal que no le gustase la compañía ajena, era lo mas normal del mundo, siempre ha estado sola y marginada, al igual que yo. Pasó un rato.

-¿Estas mejor? - pregunté y ella se apartó de mi.

-Si. - dijo reconoció ella – Como le digas a alguien sobre esto te mato. - me amenazó.

-Vuelves a ser tu.

-Supongo... - dijo incómoda – Ahora empiezo a recordarte... y lo que sucedió en la villa... auch... como me duele la cabeza...

-¿Que sucedió?

-No lo sé, habian muchos asi que los distraje para que pudieras huir tranquilamente con Yuki... entonces, vi una sombra acercarse al hospital... me acerqué y...y...

-¿Que? ¿¡Quién era!?

-No lo sé... - dijo cogiendo su cabeza con sus manos - ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡No lo sé! - dijo adolorida.

-"Esta tipa no no será de ayuda, vayamos allí y matemos a ese cabrón, lo estas deseando, tener su cadaver bajo tus pies" - dijo el bijuu

Hice oídos sordos de lo que me dijo.

-Esta bien, no te sobreesfuerces, ahora con nuestro alboroto la vigilarán mas, y si entró a hurtadillas es que no esta asignado a protegerla, de momento Temari estará bien.

-Lo siento... siento no ser de ayuda.

-No te preocupes, ya hicistes mucho.

-Pero no es suficiente.

Se cruzó de brazos enfadada consigo misma, realmente se preocupa por mi y lo que me pasé.

-¿Volverás a marcharte? - me preguntó sin mirarme.

-No, ahora deben estar buscandome demasiado, tendré que esperar a que se relajen las cosas para intentar colarme de nuevo.

-Esta bien.

-¿El que?

-Si te vas, lo entiendo pero no me gusta, así que la próxima vez... - dijo ahora si mirandome directamente a los ojos – Iré contigo te guste o no, debo protegerte.

-Se protegerme solo.

-No me importa, aunque tan solo sea para facilitarte el camino para que, puedas regresar.

-Diga lo que diga lo harás de todos modos ¿verdad?

-Exactamente.

-No tienes remedio – dije esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo un poco, era muy terca, obstinada, temeraria, pero al mismo tiempo, también era expresiva, protectora y cálida. Me hace acordarme de aquel sentimiento de cálidez que me daba mi tia, aunque de diferente manera, no sabría como explicarlo.

-¡Bueno me-me voy a dar una vuelta! - me dijo marchandose.

Me alegraba de que ahora, se acordase de mi y se hubiera abierto a contarme sus cosas, quizás tan solo lo dijo porque estaba en un momento de debilidad psiquica, pero de todas formas me alegraba porque sabía que ahora ya, confiaba plenamente en mi.

[POV'S Itami]

El acordarme de mi padre no me había hecho bien, nada bien. Ese ser inmundo... hizo que bajase mis defensas ¡Si eso fue! Le conté sobre mi pasado a Gaara, aunque, a pesar de que le hubiera amenazado, sabía que no diría nada, no es de ese tipo de persona ya lo sabía. Pero algo tenía claro, le protegería costase lo que costase, le consideraba un buen amigo, parte de la manada, él y Yuki eran mi familia. Fui a un lugar un poco mas apartado de ese lago para empezar a desnudarme y darme un baño en ese lugar.

Moviendome lentamente sobre ese agua tan limpia y cristalina comencé a pensar ¿Que haría él si lograse solucionarlo todo? ¿Se marcharía para siempre para volver a su puesto de Kazekage? ¿Me dejaría de nuevo sola en este lugar? No quería imaginarme lo que sería de nuevo estar Yuki y yo solos, que el animal me hacía compañía, mucha, pero no era lo mismo, ni por asomo. Jamás había experimentado el sentimiento que era el sentir el calor de otro humano, yo pensaba que todos eran repugnantes y calculadores, adoradores del dinero y el poder, pero Gaara no era así y lo sabía.

Entristecí un poco, no quería que se marchase, no quería que volviera a abandonar este oasis, realmente no lo quería. Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, si sería lo mejor. Pero entonces recordé algo que pensé cuando no tenía pasado, bueno cuando no lo recordaba, algo que le dije. ¿¡Que si eramos pareja y habíamos hecho sexo!? ¿¡A quién se le ocurre!?

Enrojecí de la vergüenza submergiendome debajo del agua la cabeza a ver si la enfríaba, tonta, si, sin duda soy una gran tonta. Preguntarle algo así... si soy virgen de todas formas y de momento no tenía intención de cambiar ese hecho. Pero Gaara fue un caballero, se podría haber aprovechado de mi en ese momento pero no lo hizo. ¿Porque al pensar en él, ahora siento mas a mi corazón bombardear? No lo sé pero ese sentimiento era muy agradable.

Sentí un aullido, malas noticias. Sentí un kunai rozarme la mejilla y hacerme un corte, miré de donde provenía y eran un par de ninjas de Konoha.

-Alto, no te muevas y no sufrirás ningún daño. - dijo una voz femenina en voz de alerta.

-¿Porque me perseguís?

-Por ayudar al Kazekage, sabiendo perfectamente en la situación que se encontraba, eres su complice.

El lobo apareció entre las sombras mordiendo y pisando a ambos ninjas, cogió el rollo de sellos de la chica con los dos moños para que no pudiera lanzar mas ataques, mientras de un salto se puso a mi lado, subiendome encima de él para poder huir.

-¡Y Gaara! ¡Yuki ve a buscar a Gaara! - le ordené.

Fuimos al lugar donde se encontraba, estaba junto a un ninja rubio, una con el pelo rosa y otro con el pelo negro. Él Kazekage me miró y con sus labios dijo en nuestra dirección.

-¡Huye! - me gritó.

Otro ninja fue a atacarnos pero un muro de arena se elevó hacía nosotros para protegernos.

-¡No sin ti!

-¡Te atraparán! ¡Yuki llevatela y protegela!

El canino obedeció marchandose.

-¡No! ¡Gaara! ¡No! ¡Retrocede Yuki! ¡Vuelve!

Salté de su lomo para caer rodando sobre la caliente arena, quemando mi piel desnuda. El animal soltó el rollo y me cogió como si fuera un cachorro, aunque lo hizo por la espalda para arrastrarme lejos de ahí.

-¡Noo! ¡Gaara! ¡No te mueras! ¡No dejes que te maten! ¡Me oyes! ¡Volveré por ti! ¡Te salvaré! - le grité mientras lágrimas de rabia e impotencia caían por mis retinas.

Cuanto odiaba el no ser ninja, si fuera una kunoichi experimentada, podría haberle salvado, podría... ¿Y si muere? ¡Mierda! ¡Debí estar mas alerta! ¡Tenía que haberlo estado! Después de un tiempo huyendo, el animal me soltó, yo entristecida me subí en su lomo, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Debiste obedecerme a mi, si muere... no te lo perdonaré nunca Yuki.

El animal bajó su mirada mientras seguiamos caminando, me había entendido perfectamente. El sol quemaba mi desnuda piel, deshidratandome mas deprisa, pero gracias a la velocidad del animal pronto llegamos a un pueblo cercano.

-Ve a la tercera casa al lado del mercado. - le ordené.

Mi antigua casa, habría algo de ropa quizás. Por suerte, al entrar no había nadie, la casa estaba raramente limpia y sin botellas de alcohol por el medio, cosa que me extrañó en demasia. Fui a mi cuarto, estaba intacto, con la cama sin hacer y cosas por el suelo. Mi ropa no me valía, era pequeña, normal después de cuatro años. Busqué en los baules del trastero y cogí ropa de mi madre. Fui a la cocina para saquearle la nevera, beber agua y darle de comer a Yuki, necesitabamos fuerzas antes de penetrar en la aldea oculta de la arena.

En todo el salón tan solo habían fotos mías de cuando era niña, entonces escuché la puerta abrirse, me escondí como pude.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - dijo una voz masculina acercandose donde estaba yo.

Me levanté dejando de ocultarme.

-Itami... hija...

Mi padre estaba limpio, llevaba un traje de ninja con la bandana de la arena. Se acercó a mi sin atreverse a abrazarme.

-No te hagas ilusiones, tan solo necesitaba comida y ropa.

-¿Donde has estado?

-Lejos de ti, pero ahora no puedo seguir esta conversación, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Pasé por delante suyo y él me cogió del brazo.

-Perdoname.

-Jamás. - dije fríamente.

-Vale, si no quieres perdonarme, lo entenderé. Ahora ya no bebo, dejé de hacerlo esa noche, realmente no sabía que eras tu cuando...

-¿Acaso a mamá le hacías eso? ¿Forzarla?

-No, nunca lo hice.

Dejé que el silencio se apoderase.

-Sé que hace unos días estuvistes por aquí y ayudaste al Kazekage, te han reconocido y estas en busca y captura.

-No me importa, han capturado a Gaara, he de ir a salvarle.

-Pero si es un monstruo, tiene el biju y ha matado a su familia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - le grité soltandome de su agarre - ¡Gaara no mataría a nadie a sangre fría! ¡Es una buena persona! ¡Él jamás lo haría! ¡Ama a Suna y desea que todos le amen! ¡Que mas da si tiene un monstruo en su interior! ¡Él no lo es! ¡Es el mejor Kazekage de la historia! ¡El mejor Kage! ¡La mejor persona del mundo! ¡Alguien como tú no tiene derecho ni a mencionar su nombre! ¡Escoria!

Pareció sorprenderle mi argumento.

-Tu y él...

-Es mi familia a lo que a ti te concierne.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré.

-¿Porque harías eso?

-Porque te lo debo, soy un hombre nuevo y sin mi ayuda jamás entrarás en la villa, no te pido que me perdones, tan solo que dejes que te ayude.

-Algo que viene de ti no puede ser bueno.

-Es tu última opción, por la fuerza esta vez no entrarás, han solicitado ayuda a Konoha, hay mas refuerzos.

Tenía razón, no me quedaba alternativa, mordí mi labio inferior.

-Esta bien, pero como sea una trampa... te mataré, y lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé, hija.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

[POV'S Gaara]

Era lo único que pude hacer por ella, dejar que huyera, aunque quizás me odie precisamente por eso, al pobre animal seguro que le cae una reprimenda por no hacerle caso, aún oígo su voz gritando mi nombre desesperada por permanecer a mi lado, Itami...

Fue el mismo Naruto junto a su equipo, Sakura y Sai, quienes me capturaron. Decidí no pelear, tan solo me resistí un poco cuando ella escapó. El uzumaki me dió un puñetazo.

-¿¡En que diablos estabas pensando!? ¡Eso empeorará tu situación! - me dijo enojado al usar mi arena para ayudarla.

-¿Crees que yo he matado a Kankuro y quería matar a Temari? - le pregunté serio y tajante.

-No, no lo creo, pero... no puedo hacer otra cosa que llevarte a la aldea.

-Lo sé.

-Lo siento... Gaara. - dijo cabizbajo.

Han pasado ya un día después de todo aquello, estoy encerrado en los calabozos, solo, el shukaku no deja de incordiar pidiendo sangre y destrucción, yo me limitó a ignorarle ¿Que otra cosa debía hacer? El destruír la celda y vengarme, hará que las personas no me creerían.

Matsuri vino a traerme la comida, ni siquiera me miró y se limitó a dejarme la bandeja con desprecio en el suelo.

-¿Crees que lo hice?

-No me esperaba algo así de ti, realmente, eres un monstruo. - dijo con crueldad.

-Si, crees que lo hice.

-No intentes manipularme ¿¡Quién si no!? - dijo con rabia

-No lo sé.

-En tu propia casa, Gaara-sama y tu en ella ¿Realmente no escuchaste nada?

-No.

-Inventante otra mentira que alguien se pueda llegar a creer.

Sin mas dilación, la joven castaña se fue. No me perturbaron en absoluto sus crueles palabras, pero si lo hacía el no saber donde estaba Itami, sobre Temari estaba algo mas tranquilo, si estaba encerrado el asesino no tendría coartada y sabrían que yo no he sido, no la mataría, por ahora.

[POV'S Itami]

No se como cedí ante esta disparatada idea. Me puse ropa de mi padre, pero al venirme grande, él mismo y en tiempo record la encogió con su maquina de coser, ignoraba que tuviera esa cualidad. Me puse una venda apretandome el torso para disimular mis pechos, me tuve que teñir el pelo de castaño claro, unas patillas falsas, peinarme el pelo hacía atrás y colocarme lentillas marrones. Así no se me reconocería y se creerían que soy una shinobi mas.

-Perfecto, ya pareces todo un muchacho.

-Me pican los ojos y detesto la gomina.

-No te quejes, es lo único que podemos hacer, mi cerebro no da para mas ideas de inflirtración.

-El alcohol te ha quemado las neuronas.

-Posiblemente.

Vestida de hombre... incluso me puse un calcetín para que pareciera que tenía bulto, o sea, que tenía miembro masculino por así decirlo. Con eso aprendí algo, jamás, por mucho que girase la vida, sería una travestí, jamás de los jamases. Durante ese día, fui con mi padre y le seguí por la villa de la arena, dejemos a Yuki escondido cerca.

-Ei, Kohaku – dijo un ninja a mi padre. - ¿Quién es el mozo ese que va contigo?

-Es uno de los alumnos de Kankuro-san, se llama Ashitaka Himura.

-Lamento lo de tu sensei – me dijo el hombre de media edad – Ese monstruo pagará lo que hizo.

Una vena sobresalió de mi sien y cierto aura de odio estaba mas que presente por llamar monstruo a Gaara.

-Si... pronto, tendrá lo que se merece... - dije lentamente, si, pronto lo liberaré.

-Te entiendo, en fin no os entretengo mas, he de darle de cenar al preso.

-¿Puedo ir yo? - le pregunté – Quiero escupirle en la cara a ese asesino. - mentí.

-Claro dile que vas de mi parte, Kudo-sensei, pero ve con cuidado, es mas peligroso de lo que parece.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que me hago.

Le quité la bandeja y fui disimuladamente al lugar, caminando paso a paso con total normalidad.

-"Buena suerte, hija" - pensó mi padre mientras me veía alejarme.

Al llegar a la celda me topé con dos guardias.

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Me envía Kudo-sensei para darle la comida a esa basura, lástima que no pueda darle otra cosa... - fingí odio en mis palabras.

-¿Como que?

-Como golpear a ese asesino, Kankuro-sensei fue mi mejor instructor.

-Nosotros nos vamos a tomar algo, te dejamos a cargo del prisionero.

-Gracias, lo cuidaré bien. - no saben cuanto.

Ellos se fueron para que yo, le pegase. Al entrar en la celda, él me miró por encima del hombro supongo que habría escuchado la conversación.

-Pegarme será inútil. - dijo.

-¿Porque crees eso?

-Porque soy un preso, no tonto, me defenderé con mi arena.

-Ya veo.

Dejé la bandeja en un lado y me acerqué a él.

-¿No me reconoces?

-¿Porque iba a hacerlo? Jamás te he visto, no eres alumno de mi hermano.

-Si y no. No fui su alumno, pero si me has visto, fijate mejor Gaara y te sorprenderás.

Dió un suspiro de pesadez

-Largate, no estoy para juegos. - dijo mirando la ventana.

-¿Piensas en tu libertad, en tu hermana o en cierta chica lobo llamada Itami?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¿Así me agradeces el que te haya salvado la vida del desierto, te haya dado alojamiento para que luego, me ignores, sobornes a mi lobo para que no me haga caso con tus sentimentalismos, dejandome desnuda en el desierto y sin poder ayudar a alguien a quién aprecio, para que encima, ahora, ni me reconozcas? Gran bastardo. - le dije con cierto aire de rencor.

Abrió sus ojos como platos antes de verme.

-Itami...

-La misma.

-Pero... ¿Así vestida?

-Tuve que pedir ayuda a mi padre, tsk... lo que me haces hacer.

El pelirrojo se acercó a mi con intención de decirme algo o quizás abrazarme, no le di esa oportunidad y le pegué un puñetazo en su cara.

-¡Imbécil! ¿¡Como pudiste hacer eso!? - le grité enfadada para luego bajar mi tono – Tu sabes... lo preocupada que me quedé pensando en que podían matarte, dios, no lo sabes.

-Itami... - dijo intentando acercarse a mi de nuevo, pero aparté su mano

-¡No me toques! ¡Bastardo! - dije con rabia e impotencia, para luego sin poder evitarlo y en contra de mi orgullo empecé a llorar - ¿Tu sabes... lo preocupada que he estado por ti?... Cretino...

Él se quedó un poco helado y sin saber que hacer, luego se relajó y me miró con cierto aire de ternura debajo de su pálida piel haciendo que me sonrojase . Por tercera vez se acercó a mi, aunque esta vez, logró abrazarme.

-Lo siento.

-Capullo descerebrado... - le insulté – No quiero volver a estar sola, Gaara, no me des estos sustos, nunca mas.

-Lo siento.

Sentí un ruido y rápidamente me salí de sus brazos

-Encontraré a ese asesino y te liberaré, lo juro, por ahora, intenta no hacer nada temerario.

-Esta bien.

-Jura que no harás nada temerario.

-Lo juro.

-Cuidate Gaara

Intenté salir pero el pelirrojo me tomó de la muñeca tirando hacía él, para luego, besar mi frente de una forma muy dulce.

-Cuidate tu. Yo tampoco quiero que mueras.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín y solo asentí para luego, salir del lugar. Uno de los guardias me miró y me sequé algunas lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Deseo tanto que tenga su merecido. - dije.

-No seas impaciente chico, a todo cerdo le llega su san Martín.

Asentí y me fui del lugar, pero no sin, sentir irá por los comentarios de los funcionarios, a los cuales, ya sin conocerles, les odiaba. Salí del lugar y decidí ir al hospital a ver a Temari, quizás el ver el lugar me hiciera recuperar la memoria. Para disimular compré unas flores. Al llegar al hospital.

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Necesito traer estas flores a Temari-sensei

-Repito, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy una alumna de Kankuro-sensei, pero, sentía gran admiración por Temari-sensei, tan solo es un momento, quiero dejarle las flores y poco mas, tan solo serán cinco minutos, ni eso. - dije poniendo ojitos.

Accedieron, pues para no ser ninja, era muy buena inflirtrandome. Al entrar en la habitación me acerqué a la mujer,, dejando las flores en un jarrón que había ahí.

-Lamento la intromisión Temari, tan solo serán unos minutos.

Me senté en una silla a su lado, intentando recordar algo, entonces otra ninja entró en la habitación, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, su rostro me era familiar.

-Hola, no sabía que había alguien aquí dentro.

-Si, vine a visitar a Temari-sempai.

-¿Sempai? No recuerdo haberte visto en la academia.

Mierda, todo plan tenía que fallar.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo haberte visto nunca. ¿Como te llamas?

-Matsuri.

La miré con sospecha, tirar tiros al aire no me costaba nada.

-¿Porque me miras así?

-Por nada, solo recordaba que una mujer había ayudado a ese nefasto de Gaara a entrar en la aldea, y tu rostro no me suena de nada – le dije.

-¿¡Quién yo!? ¡No, ni de broma! ¡Ojalá acabe muerto por lo que hizo!

Mi yo interior la despedazaría ahora mismo.

-Esta bien, no te enojes, tan solo me extraña no haberte visto nunca, como os enfadais las mujeres ¿Tienes la regla?

Me miró con enfado ¡Genial! ¡La técnica de aparentar ser un capullo funciona!

-Mejor me voy.

-Eso vete, mujer plana.

Creo que me excedí, porque me dió un tortazo antes de marcharse. Que animal, tenía todos los dedos marcados en mi mejilla. Pero entonces, al ver su silueta por la espalda, un profundo dolor de cabeza volví a mi.

[FLASHBACK]

Decidí que Yuki se llevase a Gaara para que estuviera seguro, vi a una silueta entrar en la habitación del hospital donde estaba ingresada Temari por la ventana, una joven de pelo castaño. La seguí sigilosamente, entrando en la habitación para agarrar la mano con la que estaba sujetando una chiringa con veneno para rematar a su victima.

-No le tocarás un pelo, suelta eso o te arranco la mano – le amenacé.

La joven me obedeció y la solté para empujarla fuerte.

-Asesina... ¿Porque? ¿Porque le has hecho eso a Gaara? ¿¡Porque has matado a su familia!? ¡Responde escoria humana!

-Porque me estorbaban. - dijo con fríaldad – no esperaba que lo culpasen a él.

-¿Como dices? ¿¡Te estorbaban!?

-Si, Gaara-sama siempre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y sus estúpidos hermanos, así que, a sus espaldas, aprendí un genjutsu secreto en nuestra familia, para así, matar a esos ineptos. Gaara sería solo mio, lo que no esperaba es que estuviera él en casa y por poco me pilla.

-Despreciable criatura... me das asco.

-No seas imbécil, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, Gaara fue herido y tomado por un asesino, pero luego, pensé que no podía estar tan mal, así el próximo Kage sería el que compitió con su puesto, mi padre. Aunque yo quería que Gaara me amase, a mi y solo a mi, él jamás se fijo en mi, es mas ¡En una ocasión me rechazó! ¡Se lo tiene merecido!

-Estas loca... estas loca de atar...

-Puede ser, pero ahora que sabes la verdad, no saldrás de aquí con vida.

Solté un aullido esperando a que Yuki lo oyera, aunque no sabía si así sería. De pronto y con un movimiento veloz, me clavó un kunai en mi torso, rozando algun organo vital y notando como desgarraba mi piel y mi carne. Solté un escupitajo de sangre. De pronto se escuchó un jaleo.

-¿Oyes eso?... Van a venir... sabrán lo que has hecho... hija de zorra... no volverás a dañar a Gaara.

Hundió mas su arma blanca en mi cuerpo antes de salir a toda prisa del lugar.

[Flashback End]

Esa mujer, esa despreciable mujer, había sido la asesina...

-¡Espera! - le grité mas de la cuenta.

Salí de la habitación a toda prisa.

-¿¡Donde ha ido la mujer castaña!? ¡Habla! - le dije al guardia.

-Eh... supongo que a la salida...

Corrí todo lo que pude para alcanzar a esa zorra, la odiaba, su fría mirada y su mirada perturvadora, la odiaba muchísimo mas que a mi padre, muchísimo mas que a cualquiera.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

[POV'S Itami]

Esa asesina, corrí hacía ella y la detuve en la entrada cogiendola del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Que quieres? - dijo mirandome de mala forma mientras se deshacía del agarre.

Reprimí el instinto de golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente y sin vida en el suelo.

-Perdona, estoy muy shockeado y nervioso por todo lo que ha pasado, y lo he pagado contigo.

-Por lo menos lo reconoces – dijo con una falsa sonrisa – Esta bien, lo entiendo.

Fingiendo ser tan comprensiva tan solo me hacía odiarla mas, pero debía mantener la calma.

-¿Porque no me acompañas a otro lugar? Te invitó a un té a modo disculpa.

-No gracias tengo cosas que hacer.

La volví a agarrar del brazo con fuerza.

-Que me acompañes.

-No quiero – dijo mirandome con cara de que sospechaba de mi. - Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Ashitaka. No me hagas el feo de despreciar mi buen gesto.

Ella se soltó de nuevo.

-No, no me fío de ti... si me vuelves a tocar gritaré, te lo advierto.

Matsuri... te arrepentirás de haberle hecho eso a mi Gaara, no me extraña que no se fijase en ti ¿¡Quién lo haría con alguien que parece ser tan perturbada como tu?! Dejé que se fuera, no podría atacarla por ahora, así que decidí seguirla, pero se dió cuenta y entró en una casa de un conocido. ¡Maldición! ¡Debía decirselo a Gaara! De pronto me encontré a mi padre.

-¿Que tal?

-Sé quién ha sido... sé quién ha hecho eso tan horrible.

-¿Como dices?

-¡Lo he recordado! ¡Ha sido esa arpía!

-Shh... no grites, te pueden oír, explicamelo todo.

Al día siguiente...

[POV'S Gaara]

Recordé mis tiempos cuando era niño, todos los que pasaban por delante de mi celda me miraban con asco, horror y miedo, hablando mal y tratandome de nuevo como un verdadero monstruo. Realmente, extrañaba a la chica tsundere del oasis, era tan distinta, jamás, me miró así en ningún momento, jamás. Ni quiera mis hermanos lo hicieron. Tan solo esperaba que no se metiese en líos... ella sin duda lo haría con tal de ayudarme, no tenía remedio.

Debería ser yo quién la protegiera y no al revés, me siento tan impotente en esta celda.

-"Escapa" - dijo el shukaku

-No.

-"La amas, y dejarás que la maten. Sal de aquí, y mata a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino"

No le respondí.

-"La matarán, encima esta con su padre ¿Y si la intenta forzar de nuevo?"

-¡No! - grité – Ella... no se arriesgaría tanto a quedarse a solas con él... Yuki le protegerá.

-"¿Un lobo contra un shinobi experto? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! Mas te vale no dormirte hoy, como lo hagas, despedazaré a cualquiera que este a mi merced, incluyendo a esa muchacha"

-Ni se te ocurra.

-"¿Y si se me ocurre que me harás? ¿Matarme? ¡Jajajaja!" - se burló de mi la bestia.

La irá se estaba apoderando de mi, no aguantaría demasiado, si no sabía nada de Itami... iría a buscarla, el shukaku sabía como hacer para inflirgirme miedo. El solo pensar que ese energúmeno la intente violar, tocando su delicado cuerpo o algo peor, que la maten... hacía que se me encendiera la sangre.

[POV'S Itami]

La esperé entre las sombras esperando a que esa mujer saliera de la casa, para luego, seguirla yo sola hasta su casa donde vivía ella sola. Me metí en su habitación por la ventana, encontrando allí miles de fotos de Gaara, incluyendo desnudo en la ducha, evidentemente todas se las haría a escondidas. En su mesa de escritorio tenía su plan trazado a lápiz, una prueba. La cogí metiendola dentro de mi ropa. De pronto el pomo de la puerta giró y me escondí rápidamente detrás de la cortina.

Sentí sus pasos apróximarse hacía mi y apartar la cortina.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¿¡Acaso eres un violador!?

-No, no lo soy, es que... - tenía que pensar en algo, yo no era rival para una ninja.

-Sé porque estas aquí – me dijo en tono amenazante.

Palecí, ¿Lo sabía? ¿Me clavaría otro Kunai para hacerme callar?

-Te gusto y me has seguido.

¿Eh? Mi cara se descompuso al oír semejante barbaridad.

-No es que sea mi estilo, pero me gusta sentirme deseada.

Sin mas preambulos se acercó a mi con cierto aire sugerente ¡No! ¡Dios no! Me fue a besar pero le hice la cobra esquivandola con una gran habilidad.

-Eh... creo que debería marcharme... - dije intentando huir pero me agarró del brazo.

-¿Acaso no has venido a eso?

-¿Eh? Pues... - empecé a sudar y la tipa me tiró en su cama poniendose encima mio. - ¡Solo me gusta mirar! ¡Soy virgen, feo y tengo tres novias al mismo tiempo! ¡A mas de machista, retrogado y antianimalista! ¡Todos los animales y peluches muertos! ¡Si! ¡Ojalá se murieran todos! - dije en un acto desesperado - ¡A mas creo que soy gay!

Ella se rió.

-Oh, así que virgen, eso lo explica todo, que mono, quizás me hagas olvidar a mi antiguo amor. Tranquilo darling, puedo ser muy cariñosa.

Fue a besarme, oh no, eso si que no. La empujé con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que se callera de la cama.

-¡Ni muerta! ¡Jamás con una mujer! ¡Y menos con una hija de perra como tu! - le grité con todas mis fuerzas como auto reflejo. - ¡Asesina!

No podía explicar con palabras el asco que le tenía, tan solo su olor... era desagradable, era incapaz de mentir mas tiempo, no podía, quería matarla por el daño que le causó a Gaara.

-Eres... la tipa de ayer. - dijo con desprecio mientras se levantaba y luego esbozó una sonrisa retorcida. - Gracias por facilitarme el trabajo al venir aquí.

Me tiré encima de ella para agarrarla del cuello y ahogarla, pero me dió un golpe tirandome al suelo

-Dime, ¿Como te gustaría morir, niña molesta? Por un instante me lograste engañar con tu disfraz.

Oh no... Yuki estaba demasiado lejos, no me oiría. Itami, resignate a morir, pero no sin luchar. La agarré del pelo pero ella con agiles movimientos me apartó atacandome con simples golpes de taijutsu para dejarme al suelo.

-Eres una asesina... si me matas mi fantasma te perseguirá...

-Uhh que miedo – dijo con ironía.

Me levanté a duras penas, estaba la ventana abierta.

-¿Acaso no me darás ninguna ventaja? Te aprovechas de una civil.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?

Corrí hacía la ventana asomando mi cabeza pero ella me agarró de los pies haciendome caer, me agarré al marco de esta.

-¡Socorro! ¡Me quiere matar! ¡Socorro! - grité a pleno pulmón.

Me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y empecé a sangrar y a marearme, mientras ella, me empujaba con brusquedad al interior de la casa. Ojalá fuera mas fuerte, ojalá... fuera así.

De repente alguien entró por la ventana, el chico rubio que estaba deteniendo a Gaara junto a mi padre, ambos por lo visto pasaban cerca al oír mis gritos.

-¿¡Que sucede!? - preguntó Naruto.

-¡Es horrible! ¡Es una espía! ¡Ayudó a Gaara-sama en su cometido me lo acaba de confesar! ¡Y quería matarme a mi! ¡Es horrible! - fingió llorando en los brazos de Naruto. - ¡Menos mal que he podido defenderme!

-Zorra... te mataré... - dije furiosa mientras me ponía de pie, veía doble y me desmayé cayendo, pero mi padre me cogió al vuelo.

-Itami...

[POV'S Gaara]

Alguien se acercó a mi celda, no me lo pensé, nada mas la abrió para traerme el papel higienico que hace un rato pedí para... bueno, ya se sabe para que, aproveché para usar mi arena para cogerle un buen golpe contra la pared, dejandolo inconsciente al acto, el siguiente vino en su ayuda e hice lo mismo, huyendo del lugar y derrotando a cada uno que se interponía en mi camino. Busqué por toda la villa caminando, la gente se apartaba de mi paso nada mas verme, por el terror que me tenían, ahora mismo no podía decir que no me alegraba por ello.

De repente, olí a sangre, no me preguntes el como podía tener tan bueno olfato pero podía oler el suave aroma de ese líquido carmesí. Fui hacía esa dirección y me encontré a Matsuri lloriqueando mientras, el padre de Itami cogía a su hija ensangrentada en brazos para ponerla en una ambulancia.

-¡Imbécil! - le grité enrabiado.

-¡Gaara-sama! - gritó Matsuri.

-¡Tu! - corrí hacía el padre agarrandole por el cuello y subiendole en alto - ¡Como te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo! ¡Es tu propia hija!

-¡Gaara sueltale! - me pidió Naruto

-¡Callate! ¡Esta vez no! ¡Este hombre ha herido a Itami! ¡Imperdonable!

Mi sangre hervía, como agua en la olla, ira, rabia y odio eran los sentimientos que albergaba mi corazón en este mismo instante, al igual que antes de conocer a Naruto, esa sensación recorría mi cuerpo. El rubio me empujó haciendo que lo soltase, pero entonces mi arena envolvió al hombre de nuevo, le haría el funeral del desierto, acabaría con la vida de ese ser maligno.

Naruto reconoció esa tecnica y se alteró.

-¡Detente! ¡No ha sido él!

-¿¡Quién si no!? ¡Él intentó violarla cuando era una cría! ¡No me fío de él! ¡Y ahora quería rematar la faena!

-¿¡No tuviste bastante con Kankuro y Temari!? - me gritó Matsuri.

-¡Cállate! - le ordené.

Naruto y yo empezamos una pelea, no me dejaba tiempo a terminar con mi tecnica, Matsuri intervino en la batalla, incluso los dos chicos de la ambulancia, los cuales eran ninjas se metieron en la pelea.

-"Matalos, matalos a todos"

-¡Cállate tu también! ¡Al único que mataré es a ese hijo de perra!

-"No podrás con tantos metiendo las narices, dejamelo a mi, duerme, no tocaré a la chica"

Negué en un primer momento la ayuda del Shukaku, hasta que en la batalla, Sakura y Sai intervinieron también. Si perdía, alguien intentaría matar a Itami, y seguramente también a Temari ¡No podía dejar que ellas murieran! Probablemente ya me condenarán a muerte por esto ¡Que mas da un motivo mas a la lista! ¡Protegeré a Itami, cueste lo que cueste!

Dejé que el shukaku, lentamente, ocupase mi puesto, poco a poco, convirtiendome en esa bestia inmunda que siempre evité.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

[POV'S Itami]

Poco a poco empecé a recobrar el conocimiento, al parecer mi cabeza era mas resistente de lo que creí, aunque mi visión seguía sin ser muy buena. Escuché bastante ruído ¿Estaría en la carcel porque creyeran que intenté matar a Matsuri? No, abrí mis ojos y estaba en una ambulancia, me levanté para salir de allí con la esperanza de que la puerta estuviera abierta y no me hubieron encerrado, para mi suerte así fue.

Vi el rostro de Gaara malformarse, algo lo estaba cambiando de aspecto, algo malvado y que me alteraba por completo. "Shukaku" decía mi mente. Bajé rápido del vehículo.

-¡Gaara! - le grité pero mi cabeza dolía y mis piernas flaquearon - ¡Mierda!

-¡Hija! ¡Deberías descansar! ¡Vuelve a la ambulancia! - me ordenó mi padre.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!? - dije fijandome en que el hombre tenía una fuerte marca en su cuello, como si algo o alguien le hubiera estrangulado.

-¡A perdido el control creyendo que podías estar muerta y que yo lo hice!

Corrí para ir hacía mi amigo pero un chico de cabellos negros me detuvo cogiendome del brazo con una sonrisa.

-No vayas, ahora es peligroso.

-¡Es mi amigo!

-Ahora no reconocería a nadie.

-¡Como ser tan asqueroso de decirme eso con una sonrisa! ¡No me toques si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza! - le amenacé intentando ir hacía ese pelirrojo pero me detuvo cogiendome del torso. - ¡Gaara! ¡Reacciona estoy bien! ¡No ha sido mi padre! ¡Matsuri es la asesina! ¡Ella ha sido! ¡Y tengo pruebas!

No me oía, poco a poco, se convirtió en un monstruo enorme, riendo con una risa maléfica, no era él, era el shukaku, sentí que la escencia de Gaara se perdía bajo ese rostro dormido. La castaña me miró con desprecio.

-¿Pruebas?

-¡Si! ¡Las tengo en mis ropas! ¡Cuando tengas a un enemigo antes cachealo, idiota!

Gai me soltó y todos miraron a la chica.

-¿Has sido tu? - preguntó mi padre

-¡Gaara era tu sensei! - le echó en cara Naruto.

-Sabia que había algo extraño en esto, no era propio de un Kazekage. - añadió Sai.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Lo ha falseado todo!

-¡No lo he hecho! - cogí el escrito y se lo dí a Naruto.

Pero no le dió tiempo de mirarlo cuando el brazo destructor de esa criatura amenazaba con destruirnos. El rubio me cogió de la cintura y esquivamos el ataque por poco.

-¡Hay que ir al desierto! ¡Aquí pueden haber heridos! - dijo Naruto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos hicimos de cebo para llevar a la bestia hasta el lugar arenoso, las gentes al ver al shukaku se escondieron en sus casas muertas por el miedo que les causaba. Naruto me soltó e invocó a gamabunta.

-¿¡Otra vez!? - se quejó la rana.

-Si, no hay tiempo de quejarse. - dijo subiendose al lomo.

-Dejame subir! - le ordené.

-No, ve a un lugar seguro.

-¡Jamás podría irme y abandonar a un amigo a su suerte!

-Tranquila, yo le traeré de vuelta.

-¡No confío en los extraños!

-¡Deja de hablar y empecemos que este no tiene cara de tener paciencia!

La rana y el shukaku junto con Naruto empezaron a combatir, los demás ataques de los ninjas parecían hacerle consquillas. Yo ni siquiera podía acercarme sin temor a que me pisase, me sentía tan indefensa, tan...débil, que me daba hasta asco. Apreté mis puños fuerte y mordí mis labios hasta sentir el salado gusto de mi propia sangre.

Al poco llegó Yuki y me miró desconcertado, le miré y él entendió. Me subí a su lomo y empecemos a correr en su dirección, pero la bestía nos apartó de un puntapie.

-¡Estaros quietos! - gritó Naruto

-Yuki.

Tan solo mencioné su nombre y ya supo en que estaba pensando, el animal hizo un impulso y se subió encima de aquel sapo.

-¿¡Como se detiene!?

-¡No podrás hacer nada!

-¡Que como se detiene! ¡Responde rubio o no dejaré de incordiar! ¡Quiero ayudar! ¡Gaara es mi única familia y no pienso dejarle a cargo de nadie!

Mi mirada era totalmente seria, le miré con ojos penetrantes dandole a entender, que por mucho que estorbase, jamás abandonaría la batalla, porque prefería morir a hacerlo.

-Hay que despertarle.

-¿Y eso como se hace?

-Golpeandole en la cabeza, al menos yo lo hice así la última vez.

-¿¡Y a que esperas!?

-¡No es tan fácil!

La batalla prosiguió, tube que agarrarme fuerte al pelo de Yuki para no caerme. Entonces se me ocurrió un plan.

-Ataca a su lado derecho, seguidamente.

-¿Porque?

-¡Hazlo!

Naruto me obedeció, creó clones que lanzaron varias tecnicas contra el lado derecho de la bestia. Le dije algo al lobo que se impropulsó para dar un gran salto, casi llegabamos, por lo que me puse en pie y salté del animal para agarrarme a la aspera piel del shukaku. Él se movió intentando quitarme del medio, pero no me solté. El Uzumaki fue entreteniendole con varios ataques y la criatura pareció olvidarse de mi, como si fuera un insecto molesto que carecía de importancia.

Me acerqué al rostro de Gaara y le di, con todas mis fuerzas, un buen guantazo

-¡Despierta Gaara! - le dije pero de nada sirvió, demasiado flojo.

Debil, era la única palabra que se me venía a la mente, no servía ni para despertarlo.

-¡Usa la cabeza! - me gritó Naruto - ¡Lo harás mas fuerte y despertará! ¡Usa la cabeza!

La cabeza... por intentarlo ¿Que perdía? Hice un movimiento hacía atrás, impulsandome para golpear fuertemente con su frente, abriendo mas mi herida que tenía en la nuca. La criatura parecía retorcerse, me agarré al rostro de Gaara, el cual tenía sus ojos medio abiertos.

-Gaara... - dije mientras no podía evitar llorar, lo había logrado.

Poco a poco fue logrando su apariencia habitual, yo, por mi parte, en cuanto fue así perdí las fuerzas totalmente, y me hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera porque él mismo me cogió. Estaba herido pero no de gravedad.

-Itami... - dijo mas calmado pero preocupado, con ciertos signos de gran culpabilidad. - Lo siento...

Metí mi mano dentro de mis ropas sacando el documento que le quité a Matsuri, para posarlo en el pecho del otro, no tenía demasiadas fuerzas.

-Tu... libertad.

-¿Porque? ¿¡Porque te expones tanto por mi!? ¡Estas sangrando y yo te he empeorado las heridas! - dijo con rabia en sus palabras.

-Porque... eres mi familia.

Noté como me iba, todo se fue tornando borroso, hasta quedarse blanco por completo. ¿Esto era lo que la gente sentía al morirse? Tenía tantas cosas por hacer, tantas cosas que vivir con Yuki y Gaara, pero, no me arrepentía, había logrado salvarle, había logrado demostrar su inocencia, al menos mi existencia sirvió de algo.

[POV'S Gaara]

-¿Itami? ¡Eh Itami! ¡Reacciona! -dije totalmente afectado.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, impotente y sentí miedo, un profundo terror como jamás lo había sentido, el pánico a que ella se muriera. Sakura vino a toda prisa para tomarle el pulso.

-Esta viva, dejala en el suelo e intentaré curarle, creo que tiene un coagulo en el cerebro a causa de los golpes, si no hacemos algo rápido morirá en cuestión de minutos.

La dejé en el suelo sin poder dejar de mirar como la pelirosa hacía su trabajo con el chakra curativo ¡Por Kami que funcione! ¡No me podría perdonar si muriera por mi culpa! ¡Actúe demasiado alterado y no pensé bien en las consecuencias!

-Tranquilizate Gaara – dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en mi hombro para tratar de reconfortarme – Sakura-chan sabe lo que hace, la salvará.

-Eso espero.

-¿Y Matsuri? - dijo el padre de Itami. - ¡Ha huido!

-¿Para que quieres a Matsuri?

-Ella es la traidora, compruebalo tu mismo.

Abrí aquel papel viendo como, de forma sádica y totalmente perturbada, trazaba ese plan demente. Arrugué el papel.

-Matsuri... - dije con odio en mis palabras. - Me las pagarás.

No podía ir a por ella ahora, me quedé mirando como Sakura sanaba a Itami. Después de veinte minutos.

-Ya esta, he contrarrestado ese coagulo, ahora hay que dejarla descansar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ya esta bien?

-Si. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal... - suspiré aliviado – menos mal...

Cogí el cuerpo de mi amiga y me lo llevé a mi casa junto con Yuki, Sakura dijo que no era necesario llevarla al hospital, me dió un médicamento que debería tomarse por el futuro dolor de cabeza que pueda tener, pero que estaba bien. Era ya de noche, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Dejé a la chica sobre mi cama, le lavé la sangre y le puse un pijama de temari, con toda la vergüenza del mundo pero tenía que hacerse.

Me pasé toda la noche a su lado, sentado en la cama mientras tomaba su mano. Yuki, estaba estirado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyado sobre el colchón mirando a su ama. Al día siguiente, vi como empezaba a mover sus parpados para despertarse lentamente.

-¿No...estoy muerta? - se decía a si misma.

No pude reprimir el instinto de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, atrapandola como si jamás quisiera soltarla al temer perderla si lo hacía.

-Gaara... ¿Estas bien?

-Si, ahora si estoy bien.

-¿Donde estoy?

-En mi habitación, Itami, me has tenido tan preocupado, te dije que fueras con cuidado.

-Lo siento.

-Baka.

-Pero, no me arrepiento. -dijo sinceramente.

Me separé un poco pero sin soltarla para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Como dices? -dije quizás un tanto irritado.

-Lo que oyes, no me arrepiento lo mas mínimo, porque de este modo, he logrado una prueba para que todos sepan que no eres ningún asesino.

-No tienes remedio.

-¿Y tu si? ¿¡Tu sabes el miedo que pasé cuando te vi convertirte en eso!? ¡Temía que esa bestia devorase todo de ti!

-¿Y tu sabes el miedo que he pasado yo cuando he visto que te morías en mis brazos? ¿Lo sabes, Itami? - le dije un tanto dolido.

Ella lo entendió y agachó su mirada orgullosa.

-No, no lo sé.

-Si no fuera por Sakura, ahora estarías muerta, no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar, no quiero que alguien a quién quiero vuelva a morir.

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Perdón, tienes razón, fui temeraria, pero, no lograrás que diga que no me arrepiento.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque tanta preocupación por mi? Te ha podido costar la vida...

-Porque eres de mi familia.

-No lo soy, no llevo tu sangre.

-Pero yo lo siento así, cuando estas cerca me siento feliz y en paz, aunque a veces me pongo nerviosa y me agito, tanto, que noto el corazón ir a mil, no quería perderte... - reconoció sin perder ese rojizo de sus lindas mejillas logrando ablandarme y conmoverme.

Le aparté un mechón de pelo para ponerselo detrás de su oreja, acariciando posteriormente, su fina mejilla, me acerqué a ella para posar mis labios sobre los de ella, dejando un pequeño, leve y tierno primer beso para ambos. Al separme le miré un tanto tímido a los ojos, el color carmín de sus mejillas se había incendiado alrededor de todo su rostro quedando mas roja que un tomate maduro.

-¿Q...que ha-ha..ce...s? - me preguntó tartamudeando

-Besarte. - dije franco y con apariencia de jocker aunque en verdad estaba avergonzado.

-¡Ya lo veo! - gritó mas de la cuenta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Te... te molesta?

-¡No! ¡Si! ¡No se! - dijo cubriendo su cara con sus manos para que no la viera. - ¿¡Porque lo has hecho!?

-Porque... - tragué saliva – porque me gustas, Itami. - reconocí, con mi pálida piel volviéndose rojiza de la vergüenza.

Sacó sus manos de su cara para mirarme, totalmente sorprendida.

-¡No puede ser!

-Si...

-¿¡En serio!?

-Que si...

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Si.

-¿¡De la buena!?

-Si. - dije ya cansado un poco.

-¿¡Pero...!?

Le cogí las manos y la besé por segunda vez.

-Te he dicho que si. ¿Y tu? ¿Que sientes por mi?

-¿¡Yo!?

-Itami, deja de preguntar gritando.

-¡Si, lo siento! Digo.. si.

-Respondeme a la pregunta.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Yo jamás había sido besada por nadie!

-Ni yo había besado a una chica nunca.

Ella no sabía que contestarme, estaba demasiado alterada por eso, di un suspiro de pesadez.

-Esta bien, olvídalo. Tomate las pastillas que tienes en la mesita, te sentarán bien, voy a hacer algo de comer.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, aunque tan solo podía pensar en ella en estos momentos.

00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mariaolgaav: Cuanto me alegro que te guste Itami! n_n Y sobretodo que te guste mi fanfic~~ ¡Los comentarios dan mucha fuerza para seguir!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

[POV'S Itami]

Me había besado, Gaara, ese misterioso chico que un día llego a mi oasis herido ¡Me había besado! Lo reconocía, había logrado perturbarme eso, no sabía como debía actuar ni que debía hacer ¡No sabía nada! ¡Con Yuki no tenía que hablar de sentimientos y mucho menos besarme! Aunque... pude haber evitado el segundo beso, pero no lo hice.

Toqué con la yema de mis dedos la zona besada por Gaara, había sido algo tan cálido y dulce, que la propia miel se quedaba salada. El pelirrojo podía ser tan agradable, aunque a veces irritante, me desconcertaba en verdad. ¿Que sentía yo por él? Yo creía que simple amistad y cariño hacía un familiar, pero creo que me equivocaba, no dejas que los amigos te besen. Ni quizás, el corazón bombardeé a tanta velocidad como lo hacía ahora.

Recordar ese beso... reconozco que no me disgustó, pero de ahí a decirlo en voz alta... ¡Era muy vergonzoso! ¿¡Que era lo que debería haberle dicho!? ¡Ah! ¡Me siento estúpida!

Me levanté de la cama, tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza, no se si por lo que sucedió o por el golpe de ayer, esa perra de Matsuri me dió fuerte. Cogí las pastillas de la mesia y me las tomé sin dudar, luego quise ir abajo a donde Gaara, pero el poder curiosear por su habitación se hizo mas grande. Me fijé en los libros que tenía, en sus objetos personales, en una foto que tenía con una mujer y él de niño ¡Que mono! ¡Gaara de pequeño!

Me extrañó que en el cuarto de un adolescente no hubieran revistas porno o cosas así, sin duda Gaara no era de esos, aunque no me hubiera decepcionado encontrarlas, prefería que no las tuviera. Escuché unas voces hablar, pero como Yuki andaba tranquilo me despreocupé. Miré en su armario pero justo cuando seguía en plena busqueda de las revistas entró Gaara tomandome desprevenida.

-¿Que haces con mis boxers? - me preguntó.

Me di cuenta que estaba mirando en el cajón de la ropa interior, donde sujetaba una prenda, la cual solté al acto.

-¡No es lo que piensas! - dije sonrojada.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Curioseaba!

-¿En el cajón de mi ropa interior?

-¡Si! ¿¡Acaso es tan raro!?

-Un poco...

-¡Olvídalo! - dije avergonzada

-Esta bien – dijo sin mayor importancia – La comida ya esta lista, vamos a comer.

-¡S-si!

Le seguí hasta la cocina donde había una pequeña mesa, la mesa estaba ya lista así que me senté delante de él, me sentí un poco incómoda ahora mismo, entre la confesión del pelirrojo y el que me viera removiendo sus cosas... Le miré de reojo, su rostro no expresaba nada en esos momentos, simplemente, comía tranquilamente. Por primera vez me fijé en sus ojos aguamarina mas de cerca, en sus facciones, finas pero masculinas, mirado bien, Gaara lucía bastante atractivo.

-¿No te gusta? - me preguntó

-¿El...que? - pregunté nerviosa por si había logrado escuchar mis pensamientos.

-La comida ¿Que si no?

-Ah, la comida, claro me gusta jajaja – reí disimulando, mal, el mentir no era lo mío.

Miré mi desayuno, leche, cereales y tostadas con mermelada de albaricoque. Empecé a comer, aunque de vez en cuando alzando la vista para mirarle a él, pero en cuanto notaba que él también me observaba bajaba la mirada. Creo que ni yo misma entendía mis reacciones.

-Hace un rato, ha venido tu padre.

-¿Que quería?

-Ver tu estado de salud, le dije que estabas bien y se marchó.

-Ajá – dije sin mucho interés, en verdad después de verle rehabilitado no podía odiarle, pero tampoco sería capaz de perdonarle, quizás nunca.

-No estaba solo, vino con uno del consejo, gracias al documento que conseguiste no me van a condenar.

-¡Que bien! ¡Menos mal que han reconocido que eres inocente! - dije sinceramente.

-Si, pero, Matsuri esta en paradero desconocido, aún me cuesta creer que ella hizo algo así.

-¡Estaba loca! ¡Loca de atar! ¡No dudes ante esa majara! - le regañé

-No, si no lo hago.

-¡Mas te vale!

Yuki estaba cómodo tumbado sobre el suelo, al parecer le había gustado esa casa, hombre había que reconocer que era mucho mas cómoda que nuestra cabaña. Pero, la tranquilidad del oasis no era comparable a nada, el aislamiento era máximo. Terminamos de comer y decidimos descansar un rato sobre el sofá, poniendo la tele, hacía años que no miraba ese aparato, años en verdad y tampoco es que me interesase. Al encenderse lo único que hacían eran peliculas romanticas, palabras acarameladas, citas y besos, muchos besos apasionados, leves, románticos... ¡Acaso no hacían otra cosa que no fueran besos!

Me fijé en que Gaara me estaba mirando y me sonrojé.

-¿Que? - pregunté

-Nada, tan solo pensaba en algo.

No hacía falta que me lo dijera, con ese leve color rosado en sus mejillas podía adivinarlo. Besos. ¡Hasta mi subconciente tan solo piensa en eso!

-¡Vamos a dar una vuelta!

-¿A donde quieres ir? - me preguntó.

-A donde sea, enseñame la villa de la arena, nunca he ido mas allá del mercado.

Apaguemos ese cacharro infernal generador de incomodidades (Televisión) para así, dar una vuelta, llamé a Yuki pero este prefirió quedarse durmiendo, al parecer estaba cansado después de tantos días moviendonos, lo dejé ahí, de todas formas si se aburría por el olor me encontraba en seguida.

Caminemos tranquilamente por la ciudad, era agradable caminar junto a él, me enseñó un par de sitios bastante lindos, si no fuera por la gente. Miradas rechazadoras de temor mezcladas con asco, esto me recordaba a mi infancia.

-Siento lo de la gente. - me dijo.

-No te preocupes, cuando era niña era igual, de todas formas lo que diga la gente me da igual – miré a una señora que miraba y le miré de forma burlona – Las personas estúpidas dicen cosas estúpidas.

La mujer enfadada giró la mirada y se fué refunfuñando ¿Y que espera? ¿Que acepte eso con la cabeza baja? Jamás.

-Es peor si los provocas – me dijo Gaara.

-Empezó ella.

-Si tienes que contestar a cada persona, jamás acabarías.

-En eso te doy la razón.

-Espera, te llevaré a un sitio mas tranquilo.

Andemos un poco por un caminito de tierra hasta llegar a una colina solitaria, desde ahí se podía ver toda la aldea y parte del desierto dando una bella imagen del paisaje.

-Es hermoso – dije mirando el lugar mientras me sentaba en el borde de la colina con mis pies colgando.

Gaara me imitó sentandose a mi lado.

-Aquí venía de niño muchas veces cuando buscaba un poco de tranquilidad, las noches sobretodo en las que, no debía dormir.

-¿El shukaku?

-Exacto.

-Debió ser muy duro.

-Si, aunque hay un momento en que te acostumbras a llevar esa vida, aunque lo pagues encerrandote en tu propio mundo.

-Lo entiendo...

-Pero por suerte conocí a Naruto, él me sacó de esa soledad, si no fuera por él, ahora sería un auténtico monstruo.

-¿Naruto es el chico rubio de ayer?

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Supongo que debo agradecerle.

-¿Por lo de ayer?

-No, por hacerte tal cual eres ahora. - dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él me miró con una mirada penetrante, haciendo que me perdiera en esos pozos aguamarina, los cuales tanto me gustaban. Acercó su rostro al mío, lentamente, instintivamente cerré mis ojos lentamente, dejandome llevar por él y por su agradable aroma. A escasos milimetros uno del otro...

-Ejem ejem... - dijo una voz.

Me sonrojé apartandome de Gaara y mirando a quién estaba detrás de nosotros, avergonzada de que estuvieramos a punto de volvernos a besar delante de alguien, ese alguien era la chica pelirosa que iba con Naruto.

-¿Que quieres? Estaba ocupado. - dijo Gaara con cara de fastidio por el corte.

-Ya lo veo... - dijo la chica del pelo color chicle – Entonces querrás que me vaya sin que te diga la noticia que tengo que decir.

-Ya me has interrumpido, dilo y vete.

-Temari ha despertado del coma hace un rato.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Gaara eso es fantástico! - le dije viendo en el pelirrojo una expresión de asombro - ¿Vamos a verla?

-Por supuesto – dijo contento aunque su rostro no expresaba una total sonrisa, se le veía mas relajado y complacido.

Caminemos bastante rápido hasta llegar al hospital, al llegar a la habitación Temari se estaba discutiendo con un médico.

-Que puedo levantarme e ir al baño no pienso usar esa cuña.

-Pero debería descansar hasta...

-Tonterías, no soy una anciana con incontenencia.

-Temari. - mencionó su nombre Gaara.

La rubia miró a su hermano y fue a abrazarle, estrujandole. El Kazekage estaba que no se lo creía.

-Estoy bien – dijo tranquilizandole.

-Lo sé.

-Fue Matsuri, ella mató a Kankuro, lo he querido decir pero no podía hacerlo, lo pagará caro... aunque sea lo último que haga.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que estas bien.

Lo estrujó un poco mas.

-Temari...

-¿Que pasa? Te vas a poner sentimental ¿Tu?

-No...me ahogas...

-¡Oh! - dijo soltandole – Perdón, la emoción, jeje. - entonces la rubia me miró – Tu eres la chica que me ha defendido ¿verdad?

-Si, aunque no ha sido nada. - dije quitando importancia.

Se acercó hasta mi lado.

-Si ha sido, yo podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía, te estoy agradecida, de eso y de que defendieras a mi hermano.

-¿Eh? Bueno... es mi amigo... ¿Como no hacerlo?

-Aún así, te estoy agradecida.

-Te veo bastante bien – dijo Sakura.

-Si, gracias a tu jutsu médico.

-No fue nada, es bueno verte tan en forma y que te lleves tan bien con tu cuñada.

-¿Cuñada? - dijo mirandome - ¡Cuñada! ¡Al fin! ¡Ya pensaba que era gay! - dijo abrazandome fuerte, mejor dicho, estrujandome.

-¿Eh? No si...yo no... - dije toda roja

-No digas que no, si os he visto besandos bien acaramelados – dijo la pelirosa

-¿Gay yo? No digas tonterías. -

-¿Y que querías que pensase si jamás te he visto con ninguna chica ni he visto ninguna revista porno en tu cuarto?

-Yo tampoco – le dije a la rubia.

-Las tengo bien escondidas.

A las dos se nos quedó una cara de sopresa ante tal información.

-¡Imposible! - dijo ella - ¡He mirado por todos lados!

-¡Pervertido! - dije yo.

Él nos miró y sonrió de lado.

-No sabes cuanto. - dijo divertido.

No se si lo dijo para burlarse un poco de mi o como indirecta, pero un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal.

-¡Que orgullosa estoy de ti! ¡Por fin algo normal para tu edad!

-No creo que eso es para estar orgullosa Temari-san... - dije yo.

-Y tanto que si, y tu nada de Temari-san, llamame onesan.

-¿O-onesan?

-Claro, eres mi cuñadita.

El médico intervino con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Bueno, dejar al paciente, necesita reposo.

-¿Reposo yo? Pero si estoy perfectamente.

-Tiene razón, deberías descansar un poco. - dijo Sakura.

-Esta bien, rayos, es que me aburro tanto aquí dentro.

-Te haremos algunas pruebas mas y si mañana estas bien, te podremos dar el alta.

Después de cuatro palabras mas, nos despedimos de ella, la cual exigió que la llamase como a una hermana y al final accedí, debido a que, era mucho mas terca que yo y no supe decirle que no. Parecía estar bastante bien y, miró a Gaara feliz. Aunque yo no era de confiar en las personas, tenía que reconocer que no me caía mal, aunque demasiado energetica.

Ese día, vimos a ese tal Naruto y junto a su equipo comimos todos juntos antes de que se marchasen, entonces observé a Gaara, aunque tenga un bijuu y muchos le teman, no estaba absolutamente solo, habían personas que lo apreciaban y eso, me alegraba mucho. Aunque no tanto cuando esa tal Sakura se tomaba tantas confianzas, aunque quizás era su carácter, no me gustaba un pelo y no le podía quitar el ojo de encima.

-No te preocupes, Sakura le gusta otro, Gaara es todo para ti – dijo un chico llamado Sai.

-¿Eh? Yo no estaba preocupada – negué

-¿A no? Yo diría que si – dijo con una sonrisa.

-He dicho que no. - dije enseñandole mi puño.

Él sonrió, ese tipo era muy irritante, no me cayó bien, se veía falso. Después del día de hoy, regresemos a casa, pero de camino nos encontremos a uno de los sabios del consejo.

-Gaara-sama, por parte del consejo le pedimos disculpas, por este... malentendido.

-¿Malentendido? Le acusastéis de asesino – dije yo.

-Itami, cálmate – me pidió el pelirrojo. - Esta bien, no pasa nada.

-Mañana puedes retomar tus obligaciones como Kazekage.

-Ok.

El hombre se marchó y yo miré al pelirrojo.

-¿Porque no le dices algo? Fue muy injusto.

-Era un sospechoso, era normal que lo hicieran.

-¡Pero no esta bien!

-Olvídalo, de todas formas ya ha pasado, volvamos hemos dejado a Yuki solo todo el día.

-Esta bien... - dije poniendo morritos, no estaba de nada de acuerdo.

Yuki estaba comiendo un pequeño animal en el jardín, algo habría cazado, le dejemos estar y entremos nosotros.

-Oye Gaara, si retomas tu puesto... eso significa... ¿No volverás al oasis? - le pregunté, no lo había pensado hasta ese momento.

-No, no puedo regresar, tengo que seguir con mi labor de Kazekage, tampoco quiero dejar a Temari sola.

¿Y yo que? ¿Estaba bien? Bajé mi rostro algo frustrada.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, voy a darme una ducha. - dije caminando hacía allí.

Al final de todo, no era yo tan importante, que tonta al pensar que ocuparía un lugar en él. Entonces me cogió del brazo deteniendome.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir aquí.

Me giré para verle.

-¿Vivir aquí? ¿En la civilización?

-Si. Entiendo que no te guste este lugar, pero no quiero que estes allí sola.

-Tengo a Yuki.

-Ya me has entendido.

Me giré para mirarle.

-No me gusta la civilización.

-Lo sé, y lo mas probable es que te miren mal por andar cerca mío, pero, quiero que estes aquí, conmigo.

-Pero Gaara...

-Sé que te recuerda a tu infancia, pero, ahora ya, no estarás nunca mas sola. Yo estaré a tu lado.

-¿Para siempre?

-Si. ¿Que respondes?

-No lo sé, ¿Y si la civilización te hace cambiar? Al igual que hizo Naruto contigo pero al revés ¿Y si me cambía a mi y me vuelvo como Matsuri? Preferiría morirme a contemplar una escena así.

-Entonces – me tomó las dos manos – Permaneceremos juntos hasta que volvamos a ser los de siempre. - dijo serio.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora en ese instante ¿Que responderle? ¿Que decirle?

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0

Mariaolgaav : No sabes cuanto me alegra que te gustase esa parte, realmente aprecio tus reviews! Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado como el anterior :)


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

[POV'S Gaara]

Deseaba que Itami permaneciera a mi lado y yo no podía volver al oasis, mis sueños en de convertirme en un Kazekage respetado y amado no habían terminado, a mas que tenía a mi hermana, no quería apartarla de mi lado, era un poco pesada e incordio, pero era mi hermana al fin y al cabo.

Miré a la chica, me desesperaba un poco el que fuera tan indecisa, o mejor dicho, tímida. Si, Itami, la chica un tanto tsundere e impredicible es tímida también.

-No sé Gaara...

-¿Que te cuesta probar un tiempo? Dos semanas, entonces decides irte o quedarte. - le propuse.

Lo meditó un poco, sin duda detestaba la aldea y sus gentes.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré, pero que conste que lo hago por ti – dijo haciendo una pausa - odio la ciudad y como compensación harás tu las camas, desde niña que no me gusta hacerlas.

-Acepto. - dije de mejor humor.

El tener a Itami en casa, se me hacía perfecto, esperaba poder acostumbrarla.

-¿Y donde dormiré yo?

-¿Como donde? En mi cama, por supuesto

-¿¡En la misma cama!?

-Claro, no hay habitaciones libres, esta la de Temari que vendrá cualquier día y... la de Kankuro.

Ella entendió al acto el porque no quería que ese último cuarto no quería que lo tocase, al menos, no tan pronto...

-Esta bien... pero no te aproveches.

-Ya veremos.

-¿¡Como que ya veremos!?

La miré, todo su rostro estaba sonrojado, realmente se veía terriblemente linda y tierna, dandome ganas de darle aquel beso interrumpido por la estúpida Haruno, pero tampoco quería espantarla.

-Era broma. ¿Acaso me he aprovechado alguna vez?

-Esta mañana...

-¿Acaso tu no querías?

-Eh.. yo no dije eso...

-Entonces ha sido consentido, no me he aprovechado en ningún momento.

Jamás había sentido interés por molestar a nadie, es mas, me consideraba bastante antisocial, pero con ella era distinto.

-Eh...

-Aprovecharme sería algo como, cogerte desprevenida.

La cogí de la cintura acercando su cuerpo al mío, aprovechando la cercanía para volverla a besar, ella no se resistió aunque se podía notar su vergüenza, pero no le regalé la oportunidad de ser compasivo. Mordí ligeramente su labio para que abriese su boca, introduciendo mi lengua juguetona explorando su cavidad. Ella me apartó poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y separando nuestras caras de la cercanía. Estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-¡Ahora si te has aprovechado!

-Un poco. - dije divertido.

-¡Mucho! ¿¡Que ha sido eso!?

-Un beso.

-¡Estaba húmedo!

-Obviamente, es mas divertido ¿No te gusta?

-Yo no he dicho eso...

-Entonces es que sí – dije sonriendo de lado.

Ella se percató que me estaba divertiendo a su costa.

-¡Baka! ¡No te rías o dormirás en el sofá!

-Es mi casa.

-¡Pues dormiré yo en el sofá!

-Es incómodo.

-¡Pues...pues... te daré patadas mientras duermes!

-Como lo hagas me aprovecharé de ti para compensarlo.

Se tapó la boca como para protegerse de un posible segundo beso.

-Pervertido...

-No te lo niego.

-Debí suponerlo después de saber que tenías revistas guarras...

-Eso era mentira, a mi me basta con mi imaginación, no me hace falta tías operadas en una foto para poder...

-¡Marrano! ¡No me des detalles! ¡No lo quiero oír! - dijo tapandose ahora los oídos.

Yuki entró y se tumbó sobre la alfombra que había delante del sofá sin hacernos caso para nada. Yo por el contrario, me lo estaba pasando bastante bien viendo sus reacciones, aunque no era de reirme despreocupadamente ni a carcajadas, no, pero era gracioso verla. De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió, Temari.

-¡Hola familia! - dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Temari-san! - dijo Itami, con cierto aire de alivio mientras iba hacía ella - ¿Te han dado el alta ya?

Pero la rubia ni la miró.

-Onesan.

-Así mejor – dijo ya haciendole caso. - Si, ese medicucho no se enteraba de nada, estoy perfectamente.

-Que bien – mentí mirandola con cara de fastidio, yo quería seguir molestando a MI chica y con ella delante no sería igual.

-Oh, ¿Querías pasar una noche apasionada con tu novia? - me dijo, odiaba que fuera tan perspicaz.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¿A mi? Mucho. - dijo sin dejarse achantar por mi.

Después de esa escena familiar y el arruinar por completo el ambiente que había creado, pasemos un rato los tres en el salón, mejor dicho, Temari hablando y acosando a mi Itami haciendole preguntas absurdas, mientras yo y Yuki quedabamos apartados de la conversación.

-¿Como que la ropa la tienes en el oasis? De eso nada, mañana iremos a comprar ¿Que talla usas de sujetador?

-¡Onechan! No te lo voy a decir delante de Gaara...

-¿Porque no? De todas formas pronto o tarde se acabará enterando.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Tu me dirás.

Se quedó un rato hasta que captó la indirecta.

-¡No voy a enseñarle mi ropa interior!

-Todo a su tiempo. - dijo con una mirada pillina.

-Aún sigo aquí – dije rodando mis ojos

-Ha es cierto, vamos Itami a mi cuarto, allí hablaremos de cosas de chicas – dijo la mayor cogiendo a mi chica de la mano y llevandola a rastras de allí.

Tsk... Crucé mis brazos, estaba acaparando la atención de Itami y no podía evitar el sentirme un poco celoso, me sentía estúpido por eso, aunque también me alegraba de que se llevasen bien. Pero ¿De que hablarían a solas? ¿Que le contaría Temari? Si no fuera por mi alto orgullo, probablemente escucharía a escondidas, pero no lo haría.

[POV'S Itami]

Temari era.. demasiado impulsiva, me llevaba como si fuera su titere y eso no me gustaba del todo.

-¡Onesan puedo caminar yo sola! - le dije cuando me arrastró a su cuarto.

Ya me había resignado a llamarla así, de otro modo me ignoraba.

-Perdona por mi emoción, pero es que aún no me creo que mi hermano tenga novia.

-Respecto a eso... no somos exactamente algo como... novios...

-¿Porque no? Se ve a kilometros que te gusta, tan solo en su manera de defenderlo ante Matsuri lo supe, y él también se le nota ¿No viste la cara de amargado se le ha quedado por no tener tu atención? A mas, Sakura me ha dicho que os habéis besado, así que no lo ocultes.

-Eh.. bueno, si nos hemos besado... algunas veces...

-Entonces no le des tantas vueltas, ¿Y cuando fue la primera vez?

-¿La primera vez? Esta mañana...

-¿¡Esta mañana!? ¡Que fuerte! ¡Cuentamelo todo! ¡Con todo lujos de detalles! ¿¡Se declaró o es de los que se lanzan sin previo aviso!?

-¡No te voy a contar algo tan vergonzoso!

-Ohh, claro que si lo harás.

Temari daba miedo... creo que mas que el shukaku. Estuvimos un buen rato charlando, mejor dicho, ella sacandome información, se notaba que era una buena ninja al menos el concepto de extraer lo que quería de los demás lo tenía bien afinado.

-¡No puedo creer que el frío Gaara sea así contigo! ¡Le tienes que gustar mucho!

-No hace falta que lo grites... - dije avergonzada.

-¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que os hayais conocido! - dijo volviendome a achuchar entre sus brazos - ¡Intenté ajuntarlo con varias chicas pero jamás se interesó por ninguna! ¡Realmente pensé que era gay!

-No, no lo es.

-Ya lo veo, oh! - dijo mirando el reloj, eran las doce de la noche – ¡Madre mía que tarde es! Espera, te dejaré un pijama para que puedas dormir.

Buscó entre su armario y sacó un corto camisón de seda de color rojo de definado escote.

-Es muy cómodo.

-No puedo ponerme esto.

-¿Porque no?

-¡Porque tengo que dormir con Gaara!

-Precisamente por eso – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa. - Te tiene que ver bella y si es un caballero no tocarte.

-Prefiero no jugarmela.

-No tienes alternativa, todos mis pijamas son así.

-¡No puede ser!

Miré en su armario y efectivamente, no mentía, incluso habían de mas atrevidos. Suspiré resignada a tener que llevarlo. Me vestí con él y le dí las buenas noches, había pensado en dormir con ella pero la cama de su cuarto era individual y la de Gaara de matrimonio. Fui al cuarto del pelirrojo y estaba sentado en una mesa mientras miraba la luna a través del cristal de la puerta del balcón.

-Si que has tardado.. - me dijo un tanto receloso, aunque calló su tono al mirarme.

[Pov's Gaara]

Parecía una diosa, sus pequeñas facciones hacían que resaltasen con aquella fina prenda, remarcando la feminidad que normalmente no solía aparentar sus ropas habituales.

-¿Que? - me preguntó avergonzada – Es de temari, aunque estaba mas cómoda con tu pijama.

-Olvídate de ese pijama. - dije de inmediato.

-¿Porque?

-Estas mejor así.

Ella no tardó demasiado en meterse en la cama y cubrirse con las mantas, supuse que para que dejara de comermela con la mirada, ¿Tenía que dormir con ella así? ¡Que tortura! Empezaba arrepentirme de la oferta de irme al sofá. Y para rematarlo, Yuki se había acomodado en el salón.

-¿No vienes a la cama? - me preguntó.

-Si, ya voy.

Me levanté para meterme en la cama, ya llevaba el pijama puesto, se componía de un pantalón cómodo de color negro y una samarreta sin mangas del mismo color. Me puse de lado mirandola a ella, la luz de la luna entraba por la habitación haciendo que la piel de porcelana de Itami resplandeciera bajo la luz de esta.

-¿Que has hablado con Temari?

-Cosas de chicas.

-¿Que cosas son esas?

-Tendrías que ser chica para saberlo.

-No es justo.

-Para mi lo es.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Gaara

-Dime.

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque que?

-¿Porque te... gusto? No me encuentro nada especial.

La miré fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Tengo que tener una razón?

-No se, supongo que si, si no la hubiera no me besarias...

-Itami, no soy chico de explicar todo con palabras – cogí su mano y la posé sobre mi pecho, dejando que notase los latidos de mi corazón – Creo que basta con los gestos.

Estaba nervioso por tener que dormir con ella estando tan atractiva, me recordaba a una ninfa. Ella tenía el rostro rosado.

-¿Y no quieres saber hacerca de lo que pienso yo?

-¿Acaso me lo dirías claramente?

-No creo que pudiera decirlo...

Ya lo sabía, ella aunque no tocase su pecho para notar sus latidos, sabía que estaba mas nerviosa que yo quizás, decidí cerrar los ojos, no para dormir, si no para no verla y así evitar la tentación de besarla apasionadamente, ante todo no quería asustarla.

-Gaara...

-Será mejor que descansemos, Itami, mañana tengo que madrugar.

De pronto noté un pequeño contacto sobre mis labios, abrí mis ojos sorprendido de que fuera ella la que me había besado, fue el beso mas corto que tuvimos, pero al mismo tiempo, el que me hizo mas feliz. La miré con una sonrisa que mostraba la ternura que tenía hacía ella, la pelinegra tan solo estaba muy avergonzada, es matadoramente tierna, sobretodo en ese instante.

-Bu-bu-buenas noches – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dandome la espalda.

La abracé por detrás apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Que bonita forma de darme las buenas noches. ¿Me das otro?

-¡A dormir! ¡Mañana tienes que madrugar!

-Estaré esperando el de buenos días.

Le di un leve beso, inocente, en el cuello, pues no alcanzaba a la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Itami...

-¿Que?

-Ahora eres mía.

-¿Pe-perdón? Yo no soy de nadie.

Ya no dije nada mas, era mía y solo mía, y eso lo dejaría claro ante cualquiera que se le acercase.


End file.
